Silent Tears
by snow. x . fairy
Summary: 'It kills me to see you in that suit, but you look so handsome, Roxas.' She inwardly whispered as she turned her back on Roxas and Naminé, her eyes finally shedding tears. — One sided Roxas & Xion {One shot}


**Silent**. x . **Tears**

 _snow . x . fairy_

 **Summary:** 'It kills me to see you in that suit, but you look so handsome, Roxas.' She inwardly whispered as she turned her back on Roxas and Naminé, her eyes finally shedding tears. — One sided Roxas & Xion ~ {One shot}

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts & Final Fantasy. Never have, never will.

* * *

 **Silent** . x . **Tears**

.

.

.

.

"Naminé . . . you look beautiful."

Soft, baby blue eyes darted to the other side of the dressing room, landing upon a short woman seated on a chair by the wall. Her choppy midnight black locks flowed around her face like a curtain of darkness, but parted to the right side of her face secured with a white flower hairclip. Her bridesmaid dress knee-length and coloured a simple white, and her dark ocean pools encasing pain which wasn't obvious because of the bright, fake smile that graced her lips.

The woman named Naminé giggled like a child with her glitter-dusted lips pressed behind her thin gloved fingers. She was so beautiful, like a singular flower that chose to bloom on a grave in the dead of winter. Naminé Argentum, soon to be Naminé Strife, was beautiful and slender with shining hair like spun gold and thin rose-pink lips that she painted with candy-coloured gloss. She was beautiful like a flourishing tree of white angel's trumpets. She was fragile with thin fingers, narrow wrists, small waist and a curvy figure.

She is referred to as an angel by many.

"Thank you, Xion!" She beamed, smiling rays of blinding sunshine. "You also look beautiful in your bridesmaid dress. It's simple, but wonderful nonetheless."

"I'm nothing compared to you." Xion said with an equally bright smile.

"Well it is my wedding day, after all. I should need to look by best, right?"

The words hit her like three bullets to the head: _my wedding day_. The day she was going to get married. The day she was going to get married to the boy, now man, that Xion has loved greatly ever since her childhood.

That day was today.

And Xion was going to witness it happen right before her eyes.

"I'm gonna go to the hall and see how everything is," Xion said as she stood up from her chair. "I'll see you soon."

Naminé smiled again at the charcoal-haired woman, and just as said woman was about to place her hand on the golden door knob, Naminé spoke.

"Xion," she said her name quietly, but sternly. Xion's eyes immediately darted to the floor, her eyes locked on her white high heels.

"What is it?" Her voice was like fresh ice in response, but Naminé continued to watch her using the large full body mirror in front of her.

Silence then perched between the two women.

"I . . ." Naminé trailed off, but then cleared her throat. ". . . no hard feelings, alright?"

Xion inwardly flinched, her hair shadowing her eyes as she turned the doorknob.

"I know about your feelings for him, and—"

"It's OK," Xion cut her off, her voice was frail and translucent like a sheaf of silk. "I can't really do anything about it now, to be honest . . . but please, Naminé, promise me this . . . "

Naminé turned around, but Xion's back was still facing her.

"What should I promise you?"

"Promise me . . . promise me that you will make sure he is the most happiest man on earth."

Naminé smiled, "I don't need you to tell me that."

Xion humourlessly smiled before finally leaving the room. "I know." She whispered the moment she pressed the door on its frame.

. **x** . **X** . **x** .

Xion was seated quietly in the far corner of the large, spacious hall where the wedding will take place. A lot of people she went to high school with were present, along with relatives of both the wife and the groom and a few other people that she had never met before.

"I can't believe it, Noct! My baby sis is getting married!" Prompto Argentum, Naminé's older brother cried animatedly as a tall man with the same black hair as Xion, otherwise known as Noctis Lucis Caelum patted his back. Noctis was Xion's cousin, who was the same age as Prompto. Due to family issues, Xion had been living with Noctis and his wife Stella for the majority of her teenage years.

When Prompto finished blowing his snotty nose, Noctis chuckled and shook his head, soon spotting Xion in the far corner and walked over to her. He leaned on the wall beside her, his arms crossed and his raven black eyes shifted to her.

"Spill it, Xi." He said, using the nickname he created for her. "Why do you look so—oh . . ."

Noctis followed Xion's gaze—it was locked on the groom. Not _her_ groom. Naminé's groom.

Roxas Strife.

His hair was the colour of shining gold, his eyes a shade short of sapphire, his lips were like the petals of a rose, and his skin was flawless alabaster.

"Xion," Noctis said seriously, placing a hand on her head, something that he always did ever since she was younger. "Do you—"

"I'm fine. He's Naminé's, and Naminé is his. They belong with each other." Xion cut him, her voice void of emotion. She looked up at Noctis, and his eyes widened slightly. Her eyes were a dull, dark sapphire blue, no sign of life in them. As if she was a lifeless doll, a puppet with no emotion.

But she smiled.

Noctis felt his heart ache, but he knew it didn't compare to the pain Xion was feeling.

Nothing could compare to her pain.

. **x**. **X**. **x**.

Everyone was seated down, all heads facing the front. The musician played the grand piano as Naminé Argentum, soon Naminé Strife, walked down the isle, strides fall and greatful, hand in hand with her father. Everybody smiled, warm smiles gracing their lips as they watched the angel walk passed them.

Roxas was standing up straight and proud, but his face showed shock as he saw his soon-to-be wife.

He could not believe he was getting married to beauty itself.

Mesmerised by Naminé's beauty—like everyone else—Xion did not realise the light tap on her shoulder. The raven haired young woman turned around to see a handsome, spiky-haired brunette who had the exact same sapphire blue eyes as Roxas.

"Sora . . ." Xion had whispered.

"Xion," he said. "It's . . . heart breaking, to see you forcing a smile like that."

Xion's eyes widened. He could see right through her. She gave a soft chuckle.

"You shouldn't worry about me," Xion assured. "I'll be fine. I'm happy for the both of them."

Sora gave her an unconvinced look, but then smiled and patted her head, and then left.

Once he was gone, Xion closed her eyes, drifting into her thoughts.

 _'It kills me to see you in that suit, but you look so handsome, Roxas.'_ She inwardly whispered as she turned her back on Roxas and Naminé, her eyes finally shedding tears.

Silent tears.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Finally, a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. It took me so long to think of this one idea, and even though it's just a one-shot, I can't help but feel kinda proud of myself. I really feel bad for what I did to Xion in this story to tell the truth. I love the girl, and as sad as this may seem, I just thought the role she played belonged to her . . . I'm such a terrible human being, aren't I? n_n'

Anyway, I really hoped that you enjoyed this one-shot. I'm planning on righting more one-shots for this fandom and some multi-chaptered stories, so stay tuned! C:

 **\- snow . x . fairy**


End file.
